


Promises, Promises

by rosegoldsage



Category: Haikyuu!!, 霧雨が降る森 | Kirisame ga furu mori | Forest of Drizzling Rain
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Forest of Drizzling Rain AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsage/pseuds/rosegoldsage
Summary: Sugawara Koushi thought that his life was okay, not perfect by any means, but he was happy. He was on his first year of college ready to take on the challenges that were in front of him. He just didn't expect his parents to not see it. Feeling lost and alone he finds a photograph of him as a child next to someone who has no place in his memory in a beautiful garden.Something pulls at the deep reaches of his brain. A voice. A person. A forgotten promise. To who? And why?All he has to go of is a name of the town on the back of the photograph. Karasuno Village. He decided to hell with school and takes a small break to go investigate. Maybe someone can help him with this weird feeling he has. Maybe it could be the person who runs the Karasuno Museum for answers.Kinda helps he's a little cute too.--------------------Forest of Drizzling Rain AU
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short I'm still trying to plan how long I want this but I also know that if I don't get this up asap it's never gonna happen lolol

There was a loud sigh as sad brown eyes glanced around the messy room. Suga had no real motive to clean anything up, he felt like having to sit through your parents’ funeral was a good enough excuse to not do it. There was another sigh that passed his lips as he dragged himself towards his kitchen, the food left standing there already starting to spoil since no one touched it in hours. 

That was one thing that he couldn’t leave for future Sugawara to deal with because present Sugawara was going to suffer with the scent and bugs now. He cleared away the old food into trash bags and tossed the dishes into the dishwasher at a slow pace. He had to reason with himself to toss the bags outside so they wouldn’t clutter up his house. Once he was back inside, he found himself walking towards his father’s study again. Standing in the doorway, he shrugged as a soft groan left his lips. 

He trudged his way into the office as he started to clean up the papers from the funeral and anything his father was working on before the accident. Suga barely looked at anything as he put the papers in random drawers for now. His hand paused as he found a book that had a bookmark sticking out from the pages. He remembered seeing his father reading this book whenever he came back from his classes. 

Suga chewed on his bottom lip as he gently pushed the bookmark deep into the pages and moved to stuff it onto the bookshelf. He didn’t get far before something fell off the shelf. Suga looked to see that it was a photo album. A dry smile curled on his lips as he moved to sit on the floor and grabbed the album gingerly. He carefully turned the pages as he stared down at a younger version of himself and his parents. Everything looked peaceful and better. 

Tears started to form at the edges of his brown eyes as they became glossy. The pictures were mainly of just Suga and his parents when he was about seven, but there really wasn’t any photos of him as a baby. He wondered if there was another photo album that his mother put away somewhere, he was feeling a little nostalgic to see his parents when they were younger. 

Suga got up from the floor and moved to put the photo album back where it belonged when a picture slid out the bottom end. He shook his head in frustration, he just didn’t seem to catch a break. Bending down once more to put away this photo, he noted that there was writing on the back of that photograph. Bringing it closer he read the words out loud to himself.

“Koushi and Dad... _Karasuno Village_?” He flipped the photo in his hand and his brows scrunched up in confusion. He didn’t recognize the man in the picture, he certainly didn’t look like his dad, well maybe a _little_ _bit_ , just a lot older. “Wait, could dad mean...grandpa? Is this my grandfather?” he asked as he studied the picture closer. He could tell where this was taken from seeing as how the background didn’t ring any bells. He’d certainly remember a garden as pretty as that one in his life. The flowers almost seem as large as his tiny body in the photograph. 

His eyes squinted as he tried to bring some kind of memory out of his head, but nothing came to mind. He was so confused as to why he was drawing a blank on this man. They looked to be close so there was no way he could have forgotten him. But deep inside him there was something about the old man and the garden they were in that felt...comforting. 

“The accident!” He voiced out as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. When he was only seven or eight he had fallen and hit his head. He remembered his parents concerned and he could recall their words vaguely. They said that the doctor told them that he was probably going to have a hazy memory because of it. Sugawara couldn’t even really remember how he had hurt himself in the first place so to him that had to be the most logical reasoning. 

His hands started to move first before his brain did as he went to stuff the photograph back into the album before he paused. “It’d be fine if I kept this out a little longer.” He told no one as he went to finish cleaning up. Suga had other things that he needed to focus on and didn’t have time to daydream about a forgotten past. 

* * *

The days seemed to blur together as he tried his best to get by and returned to an empty house. His classes that he used to be so excited about seemed dull and boring. Suga didn’t know how to explain it but it felt like there was something that he needed to do. Like _someone_ was trying to reach him. Trying to get him to find them. His mind would always return to the photograph that he framed next to his bed. 

Karasuno Village. 

A grandfather he had no memory of. 

A beautiful garden. 

Something else...or maybe it was _someone_ else. 

**~~A forgotten promise.~~ **

Sugawara had made up his mind. He knew what he had to do to get out of this slump that he seemed to have gotten himself into. He just needed a change of pace and what better way than to pack up his things, say a hasty goodbye to his best friend Asahi and grab a one way train ticket to some village deep in the countryside. 

This was probably his most spontaneous moment in his life. ( This was Suga we were talking about. He usually liked to do things that caused a little bit of chaos. ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first HQ!! fic and its both for my favorite ship DaiSuga but also from my favorite lil' horror RPG! I was just feeling really nostalgic for the game and I realized that it just seemed like it could fit for these two. And thus this was born.
> 
> It's gonna be a little different from the game obviously, but I hope you guys are willing to stick around and stuff. 
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything cause you can check out my twitter @rosegoldsage or my tumblr neverland-promises if you wanna talk about this but I'll mostly be on twitter lololol 
> 
> Anyways til next time!


End file.
